The Hat Part One
by In-The-Spiderweb
Summary: It's a normal day in The Land of Oo.. Or is it? Finn's lost his hat!


In the Land of Oo there is a treehouse, where Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, and BMO the video-game computer thing live a totally math life. It is here, in this treehouse, where an adventure worthy of making stuff happen... begins. It all started one morning when Finn woke up alone in him and Jake's room. Yawning, he got dressed, figuring he was out with Lady Rainicorn or something. Nothing seemed out-of-place, so Finn wasn't worried. That is, until the human boy went to brush is teeth.

"Whoa, what the stuff?! My hair's all exposed to the outside world! " Finn blinked, staring into his reflection, discovering his hat was gone.

Normally, Finn's hat doesn't fall off in his sleep. It stays on his head, where a hat belongs. So he immediately checked that off his list of possible things that could have happened to it. His next assumption was that it had been stolen from him. By the Ice King, or some other guy who would have nothing better to do than steal hats.

While he stared at his reflection, wondering what had happened to his hat, BMO peeked his head through the door. " Finn? Good m-AH! FINN! A baby gold monster is eating your head! " BMO fell back, slapping the sides of his square face, making the ':O' face.

"Huh? Oh, no no no! My hat's just gone, baby. This is my hair. Slam-a-cow, it's longer than it was last time I actually payed attention to it. " Finn laughed a bit as BMO hopped back onto his feet. " I should all up and find it. Any ideas? "

"Jake might know.. " BMO whistled.

" Yeah, isn't Jake with Lady, though? I don't wanna interrupt or anything.. That'd be awkward. And _weird_. "

" Nope! Jake is on important mission! VERY secret. I cannot tell, I promised! " BMO snickered.

"Aw, nuts. " Finn sighed. " Guess I'm on my own then. I'll ask around. "

" BMO will help you find your hat, Finn!"

" Naw, it's cool. You gotta watch the tree fort. The ladybugs wanna get in it again. " Finn made up his mind, walking out of the room cooly before darting off to get his backpack and sword. He decided his first stop would be the Candy Kingdom. PB should have an idea on where it might be, who's been acting suspicious, or who would want to take his hat. She's brainy like that.

As Finn walked, he grumbled to himself, him being tired bringing down his mood a bit. " This is totally whacked out! Who thieves someone's hat.. right off their righteous head?! " He felt his steps get heavier, slumping his shoulders as he trekked through the land. Suddenly, he felt the splatter of raindrops begin to hit his face, the once-clear and sunny skies now dark and gloomy. It had changed in the blink of an eye- that is.. an eye that takes 15 minutes to blink.

"Aw, come on!" Finn hurled his backpack onto his head, running to the nearest tree for cover. Once under the protective branches, he sat down, not caring if the ground was damp. He hugged his knees to his chest. " It's no fun without Jake here, he'd be keeping my spirits up! "

Even with his shaggy blonde hair being matted down by the rain, he still clearly heard the voice above him, it's familiar mysterious, dark, sing-song tone cutting through the gloom.

" You know, talking to yourself is kinda crazy. I don't like crazy people. But i'll bite, what's up, Finn? " The voice belonged to none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen. Wearing a lacey hoodie to shield herself from the sun, in case it showed, she was strumming her axe bass in one of the upper branches of the tree. Her umbrella was perched nearby, even more protection.

Finn felt his cheeks grow hot with blush for a moment, but it quickly faded and he glanced up, grinning. " Hey, Marcy! "

" Nice hair.~ " Marceline teased, smirking a bit. Finn frowned, tugging at his damp bangs.

" Yeah, thanks, I guess. Kinda wish I had my hat on, though. "

" What's the big deal about a hat? I have a kagillion of them. If you're _that_ beat up about it, then I'll give you one of mine. See, problem solved. "

" Thanks, but... not really. That hat's been with me since I popped out of a cabbage, according to Jake. It's like a part of me. No hat, no Finn. Weird. But legit. " Finn's eyes sparkled, his brain easily grasping the concept, but Marceline struggling to see the logic in it. " It's like a friend. If you lose a friend, you want them back, 'cause your heart feels all funky when they're gone! Like.. a nonexistant hole... "

" Don't hurt yourself, Finn.. " Marceline interrupted, not wanting to be bored to mortality. " I wouldn't know about the gushy stuff. How 'bout this, I'll help you find your hat. I've got other stuff to do, though, so I won't be right with you. I'll just be.. around. Searching, y'know? You should check dungeons and do recon! " Marceline floated down by Finn, removing a bow-tie shaped necklace and placing it around him.

"Huh?" Finn looked at the charm, turning it over in his fingers. Suddenly, a flickering blue light shot out of the center, a holographic copy of Marceline appearing from it. " Mathematical! No way, PB's got something like this! "

" Umm.. Yeah.. She.. gave it to me.. " Marceline sighed. " Gumwad said we all needed a way to contact each-other of something went down. "

"Shmowzow! That's an awesome idea! " Finn was fascinated by the hologram, distracted by its epicness. Too much so to notice the rain stopping, and the sun peaking out from the clouds. A ray of sun shone directly on the tree they were by, hitting Marceline. It caused her skin to boil, and she let out a hiss. She quickly retreated back to her umbrella, curling up on the branch.

"Woah, you all good, Marcy? " Finn tucked the necklace inside his shirt, looking up at her.

"I'm fine. Anyway. Good luck! See ya soon~ " Suddenly, the umbrella tumbled away in a wind that wasn't blowing, bat wings occasionally peaking out from the safety of the umbrella as Marceline flew away.


End file.
